


Joyeux Anniversaire!

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner





	Joyeux Anniversaire!

瓦拉内一进家门就注意到了挂在客厅里的“生日快乐”横幅，还有从天花板上垂下来的彩带和红白蓝三色的氢气球。厨房的桌子上放着的蜡烛，在他今天早上出门的时候还不在那里。瓦拉内打开冰箱的门，果不其然看到里面放着一个小小的蛋糕。看起来就像是有人为他准备了一个惊喜派对，却忘记了邀请客人来参加……

瓦拉内把手里提着的袋子往桌上一放，不动声色地折回门口，把手伸进信箱摸了摸，他一直放在那里的备用钥匙还在，还多出了一张小小的卡片。

瓦拉内把卡片拿出来。这是一张印着克莱枫丹的明信片，上面写着短短的几行字：

诚挚邀请您与我一起庆祝拉斐尔-瓦拉内的26岁生日！请务必光临。期待与您见面！  
时间：4月25日晚上八点（马德里时间）  
地点：您的卧室

卡片没有落款，不过瓦拉内早就已经猜到是谁在跟他搞鬼了，看到笔迹他就更确定了。这个小傻瓜！今天早上打电话的时候他一个字也没露出口风！

瓦拉内大步流星地走到卧室推开门。窗帘是拉着的，借着门外射进来的灯光，他能影影绰绰地辨出半靠在床上的人影。

“本杰！”

“嗯……拉法？你回来了……”

听这个滞涩的声音，帕瓦尔该不会是等得睡着了吧？

“你怎么跑来了？”

“为了帮你庆祝生日啊。生日快乐！”

“你可真……”瓦拉内无可奈何地摇头微笑。他随手打开卧室的顶灯，顿时喉咙发干，忘记了他接下来要说的话。

灯光把瓦拉内的影子投印在帕瓦尔身上。年轻的后卫松松垮垮地穿着一件大了一号的国家队4号球衣，背对着门趴在瓦拉内的枕头上。他还不适应突然明亮的光线，眯起眼睛回头看着球衣的主人，原本乖顺的卷毛不羁地翘起几根，眼角也一片潮红。衣服的领口有点大，露出一段秀丽细腻的后颈。瓦拉内发现自己的眼睛无法控制地沿着帕瓦尔腰背的曲线往下移走。

帕瓦尔看到瓦拉内的表情，不由自主地支起身体，有点羞涩地伸手去拉球衣的下摆，反而把瓦拉内的注意力全部吸引了过去。

更正，他身上只穿了一件大了一号国家队4号球衣。球衣下摆勉强地盖住他白白嫩嫩的屁股，两条光裸的长腿交叠在一起，风景宜人。

既然要做，就不要遮遮掩掩的嘛。

瓦拉内清清嗓子：“那是……我的球衣……你从哪里翻出来的？”

“我想你了……”帕瓦尔答非所问，撒娇地说。就像一只趁着主人不在家，用主人的衣服做窝的幼崽，甜蜜又脆弱。

瓦拉内走到床边从背后环住他的腰，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说：“今天早上你一个字也没提起来……”

帕瓦尔不等他说完就转头吻住他，迫不及待地分开双唇舔舐着瓦拉内的牙龈，用舌头卷住他的舌头。他们深长地吻着，缠绵又热烈，就好像这是他们人生的第一个吻，就好像这是他们人生的最后一个吻。分开的时候还有一线津液相连。

“……我想你了，我爱你。”帕瓦尔在他唇边叹息道。

“我也爱你。”瓦拉内沿着帕瓦尔的脖子和肩膀吻他，留下绵延一路的印记。

“你……你喜欢吗……我穿你的球衣……”帕瓦尔断断续续喘息着问。

“你说呢？”瓦拉内挺了一下腰，把他勃起的阴茎抵在帕瓦尔的背后。

年轻的后卫用情不自禁的呻吟回应，更加动情地吻着他。

瓦拉内撩起帕瓦尔的球衣下摆，他的阴茎顶在帕瓦尔的股间磨蹭，一边伸手握住他早已硬了半天的性器，微微撸动两下，就惹得帕瓦尔全身颤栗不已。

“你今天怎么……特别想要是吗？”

“我说了我想你了……”帕瓦尔嗔怪地说。他的尾音消失在一个又一个吻中。毛茸茸的脑袋往后靠在瓦拉内的肩膀上，修长的脖子延展开去，他洁白无瑕的皮肤点缀着一粒粒汗珠。

瓦拉内又吻了他一下，松开他的双臂说：“你在这儿等着。”

“别走……你要去哪儿？”帕瓦尔转过身体勾住他的脖子，依依不舍地问。

瓦拉内说：“我去拿润滑剂……”

帕瓦尔吞吞吐吐地说：“不，不用啊……你别走……”

“你再有感觉还是得做准备工作啊。”瓦拉内在他弹性十足的屁股上“啪”地打了一下，“你还要不要训练了？”

“我是说……我已经……”帕瓦尔回过头去，“我自己做过了……准备工作……”

瓦拉内一时语塞。他伸手一模，果然帕瓦尔的双腿之间温软滑腻，毫无困难地吃进两个指节，已经充分地润滑过了。

帕瓦尔忍不住“哼”了一声，贪馋地夹住了身体里的异物。

“我不在的时候，你就一个人在我床上干好事呢？”瓦拉内压低了声音在他耳边说。

难怪这会情热如火。

“我……”帕瓦尔羞得连脖子根都红了，“我喜欢你的味道……”

瓦拉内把他用力一推，帕瓦尔猝不及防地向后倒在床上，门户大开，无限风光都被尽收眼底。

瓦拉内把体恤从头上套下来，露出他洗练的肌肉，精悍的腰背和被西班牙的骄阳亲吻过的肌肤。他好整以暇地打量着床上的人，并不急着把他拥在怀里。

帕瓦尔满脸春意，以不易察觉地幅度摩擦着双腿，他炽热的身体急需抚慰，就像发情的猫那样连声催促：“快来，拉法……来嘛……”

“不。”瓦拉内摇头道，“我要你先做给我看，你刚才是怎样做的。”

“我……”帕瓦尔瞪大了湿漉漉的眼睛，随即又撒娇道，“我不要……我要你的……不然我何必跑来？”

“不行，我要看你自己做。我要知道你刚才是怎么做的才行。”

“不嘛，拉法……我要你的……”

“我会给你的，但不是现在。好孩子才能有奖励……”瓦拉内坚持道。

“可是……”

帕瓦尔还想争辩，瓦拉内打断了他：“你就当我现在不在家好了。”

帕瓦尔明白他不会改变主意，只好调整了一下坐姿，深吸了一口气。一手缓缓地撩起球衣，另一只手探到入口边缘慢慢抚弄。他咬住了嘴唇，脸上带着那种瓦拉内很熟悉的，满腹委屈的表情。

“你还在等什么？你刚才是怎样做的？”瓦拉内催促道。

“用……我的手指……伸进去。”帕瓦尔别过脸去，仿佛是无法承受瓦拉内那炽热的目光。

“光说可不够，要好好做给我看。你刚才用了几根手指？”

“先……先用中指。”帕瓦尔勉强说。他蹙起眉头，把中指探进了自己的身体，转动了一下。一线透明的液体打湿了他的手指，沿着大腿根缓缓淌下来。

“很好。接下来呢？”瓦拉内耐心地劝诱说。

“嗯……食指……”

两根手指都消失在了入口处。

身体本能地回应着他自己的爱抚。帕瓦尔仰起头，喘息声也渐渐粗重起来。瓦拉内的目光令他浑身发烫，他屈从于恋人的意志，但他越是羞耻，就越是感到兴奋。

情欲令帕瓦尔很快就忘记了矜持，两根白皙的手指在穴口不停地进出，带出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，清亮的眼睛也蒙上一层雾气。他的阴茎弹动了一下，挺得更高了。

“拉法，拉法……我要……我喜欢你……”

帕瓦尔意乱情迷的呢喃令他再也无法忍耐下去，瓦拉内把他年轻的恋人拥在双臂之间。他们火热的性器抵在一起，那触感令两人同时呻吟了一声。

“你这么等不及想要被我抱吗？”

帕瓦尔含含糊糊地点头。

“……告诉我，你刚才是想着我做的吗？”

帕瓦尔又呻吟了一声。瓦拉内的两根手指已经取代了他自己的，毫不留情地挖弄着被折腾了半天，已经很敏感的内壁。

“你刚才……是这样做的吗……你喜欢这样吗？”

“是的，是的……我好喜欢……喜欢你在我里面……我一直都想着你，不止是刚才……在德国的时候也是……更早，在里尔的时候……一直，一直都喜欢你，一直想着你……只想着你……”帕瓦尔带着哭腔说。

瓦拉内的心就像被一只小鹿舔着。他把帕瓦尔身上的球衣卷起来，露出他饱满的胸膛和结实的腹肌。用舌头卷住两粒硬硬的乳头，仔细描绘着曲线，间或用牙齿轻咬拉扯。帕瓦尔立刻呼吸紊乱，溃不成军。他的双腿夹住瓦拉内紧实有力的腰身，难耐地扭动着身体，坚硬的性器在瓦拉内的腹部摩擦着，用浓浓的鼻音连声说：“我要，我要……拉法，快进来吧……我要你……快给我！”

他的姿态令瓦拉内的克制也达到了极限。他把帕瓦尔的双腿往两边分开，扶住他的腰，前端在穴口微微磨蹭了两下。

他的热度立刻勾起又一阵呻吟哀求。

瓦拉内不再犹豫。他压住帕瓦尔的腿，一口气挺进了他等候多时的身体。湿软的甬道就像是成熟多汁的果肉那样被锋锐的肉刃破开，直到它整根埋入。坚硬的前端抵着花心，那感觉令帕瓦尔浑身颤抖，发出不知是餍足还是痛楚的叹息声。

瓦拉内知道他已经等得太久了，立刻催动腰部，攻势如潮，狂风骤雨般地一下下打在最深处。帕瓦尔也下意识地摆腰迎合着瓦拉内的撞击。他被弄得酥软无力，使不出劲来，身体就像要溶化一般，又长又密的睫毛不住颤动。

呻吟声、水声和肉体拍击声交织在一起。浅棕和雪白的手指紧紧相扣，他们心跳合一，难分你我，就仿佛是被交媾的高温融成了一体。

快感如山呼海啸一般，一浪接着一浪席卷而来，把整个天地都淹没了。帕瓦尔觉得自己就像是惊涛骇浪中的一叶小船，不时被抛离到空中，仿佛失重一般头晕目眩。而瓦拉内既是令他颠沛的怒涛，又是与他安稳的港湾。他被包围在他的怀抱和气息中，难以自持地发出哭音。甚至连自己什么时候高潮的都意识不到了。身体不由自主地阵阵痉挛，紧紧包裹住了瓦拉内。瓦拉内闷哼了一声，又猛力抽送了几下，很快也释放在了他的体内。

帕瓦尔闭着眼睛喘息，瘫软在瓦拉内身边一动不动。瓦拉内无声地抚摸着他汗湿的肌肤，享受着性事过后的温存。

过了好久，帕瓦尔才渐渐余韵中恢复过来，睁开双眼，微笑说，“我希望你喜欢这个惊喜。”

“我再喜欢不过了。”瓦拉内在他颜色愈加娇艳的唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下。

帕瓦尔换了一个更舒服的姿势，把头靠在瓦拉内的胸前：“抱歉把你的球衣弄脏了。”

原本熨烫整齐的球衣已经乱七八糟得皱在一起，上面还沾着帕瓦尔刚刚射出来的体液，但他的脸已经恢复了平时的纯真文雅。

“你穿着很合适，比我穿好看多了。”

帕瓦尔不无羞涩地一笑，突然像想起什么似的说：“对了，我带了蛋糕！斯图加特最好吃的蛋糕店订的，在冰箱里。”

想到他一路带来的蛋糕，瓦拉内心中十分甜蜜。可是两地相思，难得重聚。他贪恋着恋人的温度和触碰，不舍得离开。

“没关系，这儿还有比蛋糕更好吃的东西。”瓦拉内低头吻着帕瓦尔的脖子。

帕瓦尔痒得直躲：“你快去拿，生日不吹蜡烛怎么行？我会在这里等你的。”

“你怎么不去拿？今天可是我的生日！是不是还要我自己给自己唱生日歌？”

“我大老远过来累了嘛……”帕瓦尔撒娇地用腿蹭着瓦拉内的腿。

“你刚刚明明精神十足！真是岂有此理！”瓦拉内假意板起脸说。不过他还是乖乖地从床上爬了起来，也懒得再穿上衣服，就这样赤条条地朝厨房走去。

帕瓦尔从背后叫住了他。

“什么事？”

“没什么……生日快乐。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”


End file.
